


‘Till Death

by lostdiadem



Series: Under the Sunset: A Compilation of Yazline [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pain, all the young dudes, i love when Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostdiadem/pseuds/lostdiadem
Summary: Yaz turns up at Marlene’s door
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Under the Sunset: A Compilation of Yazline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144385
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	‘Till Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphosoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphosoup/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All the Young Dudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057010) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89). 



> I wanted to write some Yaz x Marlene fluff and it turned into angsty hurt/comfort so here you go. i sobbed writing this - enjoy
> 
> oh and ATYD spoilers obviously

There was a rapid knock on their door. It felt sharp and urgent, and Marlene thundered down the stairs to answer it.

“Who's that love?” Her mum shouted from the kitchen, using her wand to scrub the pots in the sink. Marlene ignored her and flung the door open. She gasped.

It was Yaz. Marlene knew it was, she could never mistake her - but she looked different. Tired, worn down and deflated. Her eyes looked slightly lifeless, and there was a red bruise forming on her chin. She looked thinner too, since the last time she saw her, Marlene noted. They’d only been talking over the telephone since they left Hogwarts as they thought it best due to the war. A large trunk lay discarded behind her, fabric poking through the lid.

“Alright Mckinnon?” Yaz smirked, shrugging a small satchel up her shoulder. 

Marlene starred in shock, her arms dangling at her sides. She couldn’t believe her girlfriend was standing in front of her. Well, a piece of her at least. That’s what it felt like anyway.

A loud crash came from inside the house - probably her mum losing concentration and letting the pans fall - and Marlene suddenly came to her senses. She grabbed Yaz by the sleeve of her crochet cardigan, pulling her through the front door, slamming it to shut out the cold.

“What are you doing here!?” Marlene asked exasperated, trying to sound more excited than concerned.

Yaz opened her mouth, and this close Marlene could see the dark circles under her eyes. “Well-”

“Yazmin! How lovely to see you dear!” Marlene’s mum shouted as she waltzed into the hallway, her facade of cheeriness infectious. She looked greyer than ever, the lines in her forehead more pronounced each day. Ever since Danny had been bitten, Marlene’s mum never slept, always sitting on the living room couch in her dressing gown, staring out the front window.

“Hello Mrs. Mckinnon.” Yaz smiled, reaching over to kiss Marlene’s mum on the cheek. “I was passing so I just thought I’d pop by to see Marls.” Marlene became keenly aware of the trunk that lay on their doorstep.

“Passing?” Mrs. Mckinnon chuckled, placing a hand on Marlene’s shoulder. “How one could be passing so far out I don’t know! You kids these days.” She tutted, giving a joking smile and walking back into the kitchen.

“Want a cuppa girls?”

“Actually mum, I think we’re going to go upstairs for a bit, if you don’t mind?” Marlene said nervously, raising her eyebrows at Yaz. “Thanks though mum.”

Marlene nodded her head towards the stairway, signalling Yaz to follow her.

“So, what happened?” Marlene asked as soon as her bedroom door shut behind them. Sitting down on her bed, she stared at Yaz from across the room, who shifted by the door, looking at the walls.

“I’m in Marlene McKinnon’s room.” Yaz stated, adoringly. “Younger me would be super jealous.” She smirked, gazing at the quidditch posters spread across the walls.

“ _ Yazmin _ .”

“Okay okay.” Yaz sighed. She slowly sat next to Marlene, looking at her feet. It seemed so unlike Yaz that Marlene suddenly realised something terrible had happened.

“I told them.”

“Oh, Yaz…” Marlene sighed.

“I know, okay?” Yaz exclaimed, putting her head in her hands. “It’s all Sabina’s fault, her stupid fiance and her stupid marriage.” She laughed half-heartedly. “‘ _ Yazmin, when are you going to get married like your sister? _ ’  _ ‘Yazmin, why can’t you be more like Sabina? _ ’ ‘ _ At least Sabina’s trying for a baby, what are you doing? _ ’” Yaz continued in a mocking voice that Marlene assumed was meant to be her mum’s. “I just got sick of it. So I told them.”

Yaz looked up sharply, her eyes bright with unshed tears and bags dark and heavy underneath.

“And?” Marlene whispered, her breath caught in her throat.

“I can’t go back.” Yaz replied, her voice a pitch higher than usual. Marlene noticed her leg was jumping wildly, and she tentatively placed a soft hand on it.

Immediately, the jittering stopped. They were still looking at each other, and Marlene wanted to reach between them and grab all the moments they hadn’t spent together and bring them into the present, so they could just  _ be _ . Marlene abruptly realised there was nothing else in the world she loved more than Yaz. Not her mum, not Danny, not Mary, not Lily, not Remus. They were close, granted. But Yaz. It filled up in her chest, a warm feeling that spread to her fingertips, which lay on Yaz’s lap.

The dark haired girl reached out and took the others hand, cradling it like it was a precious artefact, delicate with time. Maybe it was.

Yaz brought it to her mouth, and kissed each of the pale knuckles on Marlene’s hand, the callouses on her palms from her beater bat soft against her girlfriend’s lips.

“I love you, Marlene.”

Pools of tears sprung in Marlene’s eyes, slowly running down her pale cheek.

“Don’t leave me.” Marlene whispered, the pain of the war still yet to come already in her voice.

“I won’t love.” Yaz leaned forward, placing a fairy light kiss on Marlene’s lips. “I won’t. I promise.”

Marlene looked into her rich eyes, the flecks of gold like the sun’s reflection on glassy oceans, and then to her lips. She lunged forward, kissing her with everything she had.

Yaz met her pace immediately, the tears mingling together. They resurfaced for air and Yaz kept repeating ‘ _ i love you i love you i love you _ ’ over and over under her breath between kisses.

“Stay here.” Marlene gasped. “Live here with me.”

She felt Yaz frown against her lips as she gently lay her down on the bed. “What about your parents? And Danny?”

“I don’t care.” Marlene said, feeling dizzy as Yaz kissed down her neck. “They won’t mind. Mum loves you.”

Yaz pulled away, her arms either side of Marlene’s head, her sandy blonde hair splayed out on her pillow. She took one of her hands and placed it on Marlene’s cheek, cocking her head to the side.

Marlene just about died.

“Yeah, okay.” Yaz said, suppressing a small smile. “Might be nice.” She kissed her girlfriend tenderly on the forehead. “‘ _ Till death do us part _ .”

“‘Till death…”


End file.
